scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Rock Jack (Episode)
Black Rock Jack is ,the first episode in ,the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mysterious Mysteries. Premise The gang Visits California, when the fun is the sun is ruined by ,black rock hills old story Black Rock Jack! Synopsis The gang is going on a road trip to California. When they got to California, the city they wanted to go to was closed, and people where running out of it. The guard, Brad, tells the gang about Black Rock Jackand tells them where the INN is. After a few hours of driving the gang finds the INN, the owner Morton (Daphne's Uncle) lets them have a room. The next day the gang goes back to the city they wanted to go, and then they went to Black Rock Hill. Soon they find a cave in the hill, and when they walk in Scooby finds silver, but it turned out to be fools silver. The gang looks around some more and they find a clue. It was Morton's hat! At night the gang heads back to the INN, to find that the place was torn apart, and standing there was Black Rock Jack! The gang ran but Black Rock Jack was close behind. The gang went back to Black Rock Hill to look for more clues. So when they looked around they found a clue, it was a blue stone. The gang decided to go back to the INN. When they got back to the INN Morton was at the desk, tied up! The gang untied Morton and tells him that they are going to set a trap! When the trap was done Black Rock Jack broke it and ran off! Then Fred said time to set a real trap!. When the trap was set Scooby and Shaggy looked for Black Rock Jack but found nothing. Later Fred said this time my trap will WORK! When the trap was set, Shaggy and Scooby came running with Black Rock Jack right behind them! When Black Rock Jack jumped to grab Shaggy, Fred pulled the string, and a net fell on Black Rock Jack! Yes! said Fred, and the gang took off the net and tied Black Rock Jack up! The mask was pulled off to reveal Morton! He wanted to get revenge on Brad for making him sell his land. The blue stone and hat gave him away said Velma. After the police came to take Morton away Scooby said Rooby Rooby Roo! Cast and Characters Villains Suspects Brad Culprits Locations Notes/Trivia Animation mistakes Black Rock Jack's Shirt Turns Red for a second. Quotes Daphne: What is this? Shaggy: Scooby That's not silver. Daphne: M..M..M..Morton..But..But...Why? Velma: It's fools silver. Fred: Goodbye Trap!!!!! Scooby: Rit's Black Rock Rack! Morton: Come in you must be hungry. Brad: Not Black Rock Brad, Black Rock Jack! Fred: We are not lost? Home media Scooby-Doo! Mysterious Mysteries Season 1 The best of Scooby-Doo! Mysterious Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Mysterious Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Mysterious Mysteries Season 1 Episodes Category:Decca03's Stuff